That Strange Feeling
by The Talking Palm Tree
Summary: Starfire Feels she is being left out adn no longer wanted, till she meets a new friend
1. That Strange Feeling

dis: I do not own Teen Titans and never will  
  
Starfire woke up to the yelling of Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over the controller. "GIVE IT TO ME YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" NEVER!" Raven looked up from her book. "Why dont you just turn the nintendo off and do something useful." Beast Boy looked at her crossly "Dude, I am doing something useful! I'm working out my fingers! "Good morning friends!' Starfire said cheerfully. "It's a glorious day!" Beast Boy and Cybog kept arguing , Raven looked up once, then continued reading, Robin looked at her. "Sorry Star. We used up all the milk and cereal and so you have to warm up some leftovers for breakfast." Robin said to her, trying to be nice but not look like a sissy. "Oh, ok." Starfire said. "Well as long as my friends are full I am glad." Starfire walked to the fridge and warmed up yeserdays chickin pot pie. As soon as she was done eating, she went to put her dishes in the sink and looked at the job chart and relized it was her week to the dishes. The dishes were stacked up really high! Beast Boy didn't do his dishes from last week! "oh well," Star thought " I guess it wont hurt to do a few extra dishes" As she did, Cyborg finally let BB play nintendo and helped Robin pack a lunch for the picnic they had planned for that afternoon.  
  
At the park, they decided to play foot ball for the title of champion. "Ok ! I get Raven!" shouted Cyborg. " Yippee, my lifes goal is compleat." Raven said sarcastically. Robin looked at Cyborg with a smirk. "OK then, i get BB!" Then Robin noticed Starfire. "um Star?" She looked at him. "Yes?" "Well Um................uh.............well ya see..........its sorta like...." He didnt want to tell her so Cyborg butted in. "This is for the championship and well, it wouldnt be fair if someone had an extra person on there team so..............." "Oh, ok. I understand. I shall go prepare lunch!" She said with a smile, untill she turned around. She wished she could play too, but as long as her friends were happy she was happy too. She quickly sat up lunch so she could watch them play foot ball. they played for a half hour till they finally decided to break for lunch. " Tofu burgers are so good!" Beast Boy said excitedly, biting into his lunch. Cyborg looked at him with a disgusted look on his face. "Man you are nasty! with a capitol N!" Raven looked at them. "Let just get this cleared up now. BB likes tofu Cy dosent. Get over it." " Yeah guys, its not a big deal!" Robin agreed. Then he looked over at Starfire. "Star....im s-sorry if your not having fun." She looked down at the red and white checkered blanket. "No, I am having fun watchign my friends having fun........i guess." "Well as long as your sure." he siad, trying to sound reassuring. He tured back over to Cyborg Beast Boy and Raven. Raven was getting annoyed with Beast Boy's and Cyborg's bickering. "Why must you fight over every single little thing?" Beast Boy Laughed " Sorry Raven but thats where your wrong! We do not fight over every single thing! thats just dumb!" "No BB, we do fight over every little thing." "No we dont!" "Yes we Do!" No dude! We dont!" "Uhh guys?" Robin butted in. "Can we go finish the game?" With that, they went on to play foot ball till 9:00 pm. Starfire fell asleep at around 6:00 so after the game Robin woke her up. "Star? Star!" he slightly shook her. "Its over, were going home." She sat up and looked over to see all the dishes and extra food still out. She hesitated to put the dishes into the basket, she wanted to see if anyone would come back and help but they didn't! She put away the dishes, food and folded up the blanket and flew home.  
  
When she got there, she saw them all sitting on the couch watching the previews for a movie. She decided she could make it if she hurried and did the rest of the dishes she didn't have time to do today. She took out the dishes they used from the picnic and did them first then quickly finished the other dishes. As soon as she was done, She ran out to the couch and sat down next to Beast Boy. " I made it!" She thought "Ad I even had time to spare! Well, today may have been.......different and i may have been taken advantage of but maybe tomorrow will be different!" Just as she got comfortable, Beast Boy nudged her and whispered in her ear. "Hey Star! mind making all of us some popcorn? Thanks!" Starfire turned red with anger. Suddenly she stood up and started yelling. "THAT IS IT! IM TIRED OF BEING USEFUL YOU! I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO YOUR OWN TASKS AND IM TIRED OF DOING THEM FOR YOU! IM LEAVING NOW!" she walked tward the door and opened it. "GOOD BYE!" she yelled as she slammed the door. everyone else in that room went silent. Beast Boy was the first to talk. "Dude, what just happened?" Robin looked at the 3 of them. "Guys, something tells me we are responsible for this, and were going to pay for it." 


	2. New Beginnings

Dis: i dont own teen titans and sadly never will!  
  
As soon as Starfire slammed the door, she knew she could never go back. She flew up above the tower to get one last look at her old home. She remembered the good times she used to have with her friends. Like the time Cyborg got a pea stuck up Beast Boy's nose. Or the time they had that 24 hour video game marathon and it was a tie between Cyborg and Robin. They were both so mad at each other they didnt speek for a whole day! She sighed. "I will miss them, but I know they will not miss me" With that, she flew to the city.  
  
Once in the city, she knew she couldnt go back. This was for reals. She walked into a diner, deciding she needed something to eat. She sat down and looked at the menu. "Wow! So many good choices! how should I decide?" She Thought to herself. Finally, she grabbed the menu and turend to her left. "Robin, what do you sug..........." She finally relized that he wasnt Robin. The man looked at her strangly. "Uh, hi. Can I help you? She sighed. "No. Sorry to bother you." Finally, she decided to order the hamburger with a side of french fries. "How are you going to pay?" ask the waitress with her deep, scratchy, manly voice. Starfire looked at her and smiled. "Well whos turn is it to pay friends?" The waitress looked around. The man who she had thought was Robin had moved over a few chairs and there was no one else around her. "Well hun, it looks like your turn to pay." "Wait!" She thought. " Surly it is not my time to pay! I payed the other day!" She opened her eyes and looked around. She then rememberd, she was alone. She couldnt rely on her friends anymore. She got up and left the restraunt, remembering she didnt have money.  
  
Starfire walked down the sidewalk for about 3 blocks when she saw a fountain. She ran over to it! She was so excited! This was her favorite fountain! She looked at the big clock on the news building. It was 9:30. She remembered how she and her friends would aways come down here to see the pond to see the array or color and water that shot up! They would always have so much fun! She sat on the edge of the pond for a little while waiting for the show to start. She suddenly saw some kids skateboarding out of control down the hill, comming right twards her. She figured they miss so she just sat there. "WATCH OUT!" one of the kids yelled to Starfire. But it was too late. They ran right into her, pushing her into the fountain! Lucky it was only up to her waist, that way she wouldnt be to cold and she would dry faster. She sat there for a minute, taking in the shock of what had just happened. "Sorry lady." One of the kids said. "Yeah sorry." Replied the other one as they skated away. "Ohh well. Things cant get much worse." Suddenly, the quarter till bell rang. Thats when the show started. The water jets shot straight up, then falling back down right on top of her. "This is just my luck." Starifre thought. " My friends dont want me, im wet, cold, hungry and tired." She stood up, soaking from head to toe. She bent down and picked up some quarters that people had thrown in the fountain. "Least I can maybe ride the bus." She whispered to herself. She started to walk over to the bus stop which wasnt too far away. She only had to wait for a few min till a bus came. She didnt care where it was going, just as long as she could get far away. She placed her money into the coin machien to pay for the busfair than quickly sat down next to the window. She looked out the window while the bus was moving and saw a man in a long overcoat and an old sort of detectives hat running to the bus. "STOP THE BUS!" she yelled. Suddenly, the bus came to a sudden stop. The bus driver opened the door and the man stepped in. He walked back and sat next to Starfire. "Thank you miss." He said in a deep voice. "Your welcome? She thought for a minute. She knew that voice! But where had she heard it? She didnt know." My dear. Your soaking. Would you like to come to my place to dry off?" She looked puzzeled. "What would I do in return?" He chuckled. "You have already helped me. Unless, You would like to do something and I would Repay you." Starfire sighed. "Ok, I dont know how I can repay you but Im sure I will find someway. "Dont worry." He said with an evil smirk. "I have just the thing." 


	3. The Line Between Enemies and Friends

Dis: I still dont own teen titans   
  
Starfire felt uncomfortable sitting next to the man that she hardly even knew. She knew his voice, it was so familiar. The only thing she couldnt do was put a voice with a face. The man never said anything to her after that until they got to the stop about a half hour later. The stop was by an ally near the outskirts of town. The down seemed deserted. All the buildings were run down and deserted. "Um, Excuse me. But there are no good places here and it smells like Beast Boys old socks when they have not been washed for a long time." He gave an evil chuckle. "Follow me." He said, his voice seeming dark. He led her into back of the alley. Starfire looked around with a confused look on her face. "There is nothing here but garbage and a wall" Suddenly, he pushed in a brick which made a wall open. They both walked into a huge lab. "There is a towel in that room," He pointed to the room nearest to the door. " Who is he?" She kept asking herself as she walked into the room. She dried off with a towel and headed from the big room the strange man was in. "Are you ready to hear what you must do for me?" She almost felt like trembling. The echo of his voice and how loud he spoke made her nervous. " Um.....y-yeah I am. He turned around and then she knew who he was.  
  
"SLADE!" Her eyes glew green as she held her starbolts in her hands. "I shall stop you from any harm you plan to do to me!" "My dear, I dont plan on hurting you, but you must help me, we had a deal. " Star droped her hands to her sides. "You are correct. we did have a deal. what must I do?" Slade turned around in his chair to see the screen. Suddenly a bio of each Teen Titan except Starfire appeared. "You must get rid of them." Stars eyes went big. "NO! NO! NO! I can not get rid of my friends!" Slade still looked at the screen.   
  
" So people who treat you like nothing are your friends? People who didn't even come out to find you are your friends? Or is your friend the one who helped you when you had nothing? Is your friend the one who understood you? They are not your friends. They dont understannd you like I do. I am your only friend." Starfire tried not to cry but she knew he was right. They didnt want her anymore. They did not come and look for her. But then she thought about it. She wanted her friends back. Maybe they didnt mean it. "Your wrong." she said in almost a whisper. Slade turned around. "What?" She looked up at him. "You are wrong! My friends do understand me! They do want me back!" Slade glaired at her. he snaped his fingers and 2 of his men grabed her arms. "You will not dissagree with me! You are mine now so you will do what I say!" She looked at him. "Im sorry." "Now, You will destroy the Teen Titans." Her eyes filled with tears. "Ok" He smirked. "Your just the person i've been waiting for." 


	4. The New Starfire

Dis: I Dont own Teen Titans or StarBucks Coffee  
  
The next morning didnt feel the same at the Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg wernt Arguing , Raven wasnt reading and Robin just sat there. Finally, Beast Boy said something. "Dude, we should go out and look for her maybe shes in trouble!" Robin looked at him. "Maybe she just needs time alone." "Well what if she needs our help? what if somethig has happened to her?" Beast Boy argued. Cyborg stood up. How about we go look for her after breakfast?" Everyone looked at him. "Fine." Robin said. "Well then lets hurry!" Beast Boy said jumping around. Raven looked to him. "Dont wear yourself out." He stoped. "Hehe, your right." They quickly ate breakfast and ran out the door.  
  
As soon as they got to the city, there first instinct was to split up so they could cover more ground. Beast Boy the West end of the city, Raven covered the North side, Cyborg covered the East and Robin covered the South side. Raven looked around, she saw nothing. Cyborg also found nothing . Beast Boy hated it here in the outskirts of town. He had to look anyways but turned up with nothing. Suddenly his alarm went off. He flipped up his lid to see Robin on the screen. "Whats up?" Beast Boy looked into the screen. Robin looked serious. "Cy said he thinks he found something. We gotta go check it out. Meet in the alley by Starbucks."  
  
They looked at what Cyborg had found. It looked like Starfires communicator. They could tell it was hersbecause it had a tiny bunny etched in it. She loved to etch stuff into things. "This is her's alright." Cyborg said. "It couldnt be anyone elses, the bunny is something she would add." Robin looked at it. "But why would she just throw it away like that? it dosent make scence. Its not like her to do that." " Well maybe she dosen't want to be a Teen Titan anymore." Raven said without even glancing over. Beast boys jaw dropped. "NO! THERES NO WAY SHE WOULD DO THAT! She loved being a Teen Titan. She wouldnt just leave like that! Maybe she was set up! maybe she was mugged! It was my fault! I should have done the dishes last week, thats why she left!" Robin looked at him. "BB, it wasnt your fault. It was all of ours. We should have included her in stuff and helped with things, But we didnt." Suddenly, a shadow appeared over them. They all looked up. It was Starfire! But it wasn't Starfire. She was dressed in a dress like she had before, but it was black. Her Silver cuffs were now blood red. her boots black with a red trim on top. Her eyes and starbolts were red. Beast Boy went wide eyed. "Woah! Star! What happened? You look........really different?" In a blaze of light, Beast Boy was on the ground. She had hit him with her star bolts. Robin looked at her. "Star! Whats going on with you? Let us help you, were your friends!" Her eyes glew with even more furry. "You are not my friends. Friends dont abandon friends like you have done to me. I have a real friend now. He took me in. Now I must repay him by getting rid of you!" Cyborg took a shot at her. It knocked her back, but she was able to throw it back into him knocking him into a wall. Raven tried throwing trash cans at her but she blew them up. As chunks of the trash can went flying, Starfire knocked out Raven with a starbolt. Robin looked straigt into her eyes. It made Starfire start to cry as she flew away, no longer wanting to follow Slade. " I knew we were going to pay. Just not like this" Robin thought as he watched her fly off.  
  
YAY!!!! I updated it!!!! sorry it took so long i couldnt think and then i had stuff come up so yeah! i have a new thing im doing! im drawing pictures from the sceans! so if you'd like some pictures from some of these email me at and i will get them to you! thanks all! love ya!  
  
The Talking Palm Treee 


End file.
